


Princesse de Cintra

by Jean_G



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Courage, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Magic, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Sad, Sad Ending, Strong Female Characters, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_G/pseuds/Jean_G
Summary: J'ai adoré The Witcher, surtout l'épisode 4 du banquet. Les pouvoirs des princesses de Cintra sont impressionnants et j'avais envie de leur écrire une fan fic. J'en ai profité pour mettre en scène Jaskier comme mentor, parce que je pense que le rôle lui irait super bien.Irma adorait Jaskier, il était drôle, passionné, incollable en physique, philosophie et sciences humaines et étonnamment, il pouvait être de très bon conseil en matière de magie. C’était lui qui avait tout enseigné à Irma et elle pouvait se targuer de bien le connaître. Elle était à peu près sûre qu’il n’était pas humain, mais il faisait beaucoup d’efforts pour s’accorder à leurs habitudes. S’il avait demandé à manger avec elle, chose rare, c’était qu’il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, après qu’elle se soit resservie en soupe, il lui annonça qu’il allait cesser d'être son tuteur. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le rôle qu’elle s'apprêtait à tenir et elle était capable de mener par elle-même tout approfondissement qu’elle pouvait sentir nécessaire. “Tu es forte et intelligente, lui dit-il, je te crois capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle qui se présentera devant-toi..."





	Princesse de Cintra

**Author's Note:**

> Rapidement, une petite mise en situation: Irma est une lointaine ancêtre de Cirilla et l'une des première à avoir des pouvoirs, je la vois comme un mélange entre la reine Calanthe et la princesse Cirilla.
> 
> J'ai mis en scène une tentative d'alliance entre Cintra et Nilfgaard qui, évidemment, est est vouée à tourner mal (sinon on aurait jamais eu le bouquin).

Dans le royaume de Cintra, le château royal était en ébullition. Dans les cuisines des dizaines de chefs s’affairaient pour préparer de grandes quantités d’amuse-bouches et pâtisseries pour la fête à venir. Dans les couloirs, les servants débarrassaient sols et meubles de la dernière trace de poussière. Dans l'atelier royal, le couturier faisait quelques dernières retouches à la garde-robe royal prévue pour l’occasion.  
Loin de toute cette agitation, dans les jardins, les membres les plus jeunes de la famille royale profitaient des rayons du soleil de fin d’après-midi. Il y avait les jumeaux, deux petites fripouilles d’une douzaine d’années, et leur cousine la plus proche, la jeune princesse Sophie. Tous trois jouaient dans la fontaine, sous le regard vigilant de la reine qui prenait le thé dans le salon, à côté de la fenêtre.  
Les jardins étaient impeccables, bien entretenus, avec des buissons plantés et taillés avec une rigueure géométrique. Le seul arbre qui ne semblait plus en très bonne santé était le cerisier acide. C’était un vieil arbre planté par le premier roi de Cintra. Il était vieux et à moitié mort, mais le jardinier avait interdiction de le tailler. Face au cerisier se tenait la princesse Irma, âgée de 16 ans, qui tentait tant bien que mal de redonner vie aux branches du pauvre arbre avec sa magie. La princesse se donnait du mal, mais elle ignorait si la teinte légèrement plus foncée des feuilles provenait de son imagination ou de ses pouvoirs. Lorsque l’heure de sa leçon du soir approcha, la princesse salua l’arbre en l'arrosant avant de quitter les jardins, déçue de son manque de progrès. Elle pourrait réessayer tous les jours jusqu'à la date de la fête, elle réussirait, c'était pour elle une manière de faire ses preuves. Elle quitta les jardins, inconsciente des griottes qui décoraient désormais les branches encore feuillues de l’arbre ou de l’écorce noire qui commençait à grimper le long du tronc.

Deux jours plus tard, à l’avant-veille de la fête, Irma finissait de remplir les derniers documents relatifs à l'alliance entre le royaume de Cintra et celui de Nilfgaard. Ces deux royaumes étaient les plus puissants du continents, situés aux deux extrémités est et ouest du continent et séparés par une dizaine de bien plus petits états, leurs échanges étaient importants et leurs bonne entente était primordiale pour la paix du continent et la survie des royaumes les séparant.  
Sur le plan commercial cette alliance était très positive et apporterait beaucoup aux deux royaumes en plus d’augmenter significativement le nombre de voies de communication traversant le continent. Cette alliance n’était pas encore officielle mais elle lui donnait déjà beaucoup de travail. Le ministère du commerce était à la charge d'Irma depuis qu’elle avait 14 ans, elle aimait travailler dans ce secteur, c’était bien plus intéressant que le secteur législatif des crimes de sang dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser avec un bon coup de chance. C’était les jumeaux qui s’en occupaient désormais, avec l’aide de leurs tuteurs. Ses années de travail dans le législatif donnaient cependant une bonne idée à Irma sur ce que devait contenir le compte rendu de procès reposant au coin de son bureau.

Le procès avait suivi une tentative d'assassinat. Elle connaissait déjà les faits: un pichet d'eau empoisonnée, un exercice de magie durant lequel elle avait oublié de s'hydrater comme elle le devait, puis un arbre arrosé à la fin de l'exercice. Après ça, tout c'était passé très vite: de l'écorce noire, un cri dans les jardins. Lorsqu'elle avait accourut de sa salle de leçon, presque toute l'écorce du cerisier avait déjà noirci. 

À la fenêtre, dans les jardins, la forme tortueuse d’un pauvre arbre mort, le cerisier acide entre les racines duquel elle avait grandi. À côté, entre une haie basse et deux rosiers, un nouvel arbre, un jeune cerisier acide de presque un mètre. Ce nouvel arbre avait fait une arrivée difficile parmi les vivants, les griottes dont il était né portaient une dose importante de poison, les pousses avaient été arrachées de leurs noyaux toxiques par la magie d’Irma, leurs fibres bouillantes de magie et de poison s'entremêlant et remontant en tiges et en feuilles pour créer un arbre viable.

Irma empoigna le compte rendu, sautant l’inutile, se restreignant au nécessaire: charges, défense, sentence. Sans surprise, la peine capitale. Irma n’avait rien à dire, ce n’était pas de son ressort. Le coupable avait cumulé tentative d'assassinat et de crime contre l'État, le pouvoir juridique était entre les mains des magistrats, avec les charges retenues, rien n’aurait pu sauver le pauvre homme de la guillotine.

La princesse referma le dossier et le rangea dans un classeur dédié dans l’une des étagères. Quelqu’un toqua à la porte. C’était Jaskier, son tuteur. Il était bientôt l’heure du repas et Irma soupait avec lui ce soir-là. Elle n’avait pas faim. Le soir, habituellement, elle mangeait avec sa petite soeur Sophie, ses parents et son oncle lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas pris par leurs responsabilités de monarques, son grand frère George lorsqu’il n’était pas en déplacement, ses cousins les jumeaux et d’éventuels autres membres de la famille ou de la noblesse de passage.

Dans les couloirs du château, la princesse ne faisait même plus attention à l’architecture néo-romane revisitée qui lui manquerait tant lorsqu’elle vivrait à Nilfgaard. Les murs de pierres rousses massives et les voûtes en berceau brisés faisaient résonner les pas et forçaient la voix à descendre au niveau du chuchotement. Dans le couloir on entendait distinctement la progression de deux personnes vers la salle à manger: la princesse dont les talons frappaient la pierre dans un claquement clair et régulier et son tuteur dont les bottes battaient le sol en coups brefs et sourds. Ni gardes ni serviteurs ne se faisaient jamais entendre, marchant sur la moquette prévue à leur usage contre les murs.

À l’opposé des couloirs, les salons, chambres, et autres salles de vies étaient souvent couverts de tapisseries protégeant l’air de la fraîcheur des pierres, les plafonds étaient bas et le sol était en parquet ciré, carrelage, moquette ou autre matériaux moins bruts que la pierre. La pièce où Irma et Jaskier allaient manger était équipé d’une grande cheminée où brûlait déjà un feu et d'une table où la mère d’Irma, la reine, aimait parfois prendre le thé. Le mur ouest était couvert de fenêtres et donnait une très belle vue sur les jardins et le ciel violacé du coucher du soleil. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, la table était déjà mise et un servant arrivait les bras pleins d’une grande soupière fumante. Irma lui tint la porte et il se dépêcha de quitter la pièce après avoir déposé la soupière au centre de la table et avoir rempli les deux assiettes.

Le repas débuta calmement, avec des échanges légers sur l’avancement des affaires du Royaume. Irma adorait Jaskier, il était drôle, passionné, incollable en physique, philosophie et sciences humaines et étonnamment, il pouvait être de très bon conseil en matière de magie même s’il n’en pratiquait pas lui-même. C’était lui qui avait tout enseigné à Irma et elle pouvait se targuer de bien le connaître. Elle était à peu près sûre qu’il n’était pas humain, mais il faisait beaucoup d’efforts pour s’accorder à leurs habitudes et c'était quelque chose qu’elle savait apprécier. S’il avait demandé à manger avec elle, chose rare, c’était qu’il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, après qu’elle se soit resservie en soupe, il lui annonça qu’il allait cesser d'être son tuteur. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le rôle qu’elle s'apprêtait à tenir et elle était capable de mener par elle-même tout approfondissement qu’elle pouvait sentir nécessaire. “Tu es forte et intelligente, lui dit-il, je te crois capable de surmonter n'importe quel obstacle qui se présentera devant-toi, que ce soit dans ton règne ou dans ta vie. Je ne serai plus là pour te soutenir en cas de problème, mais souviens-toi de garder la tête haute face à l’adversité, même si le sang et la boue te montent jusqu’aux genoux. Que ce soit avec ou sans ton titre, lorsque tout s'effondrera, qu’il n'y aura plus rien auquel s’accrocher, ce sera à toi de servir d’appuis pour relever à bout de bras la dignité humaine”.

Dieu, comme elle haïssait ses prédictions d’infortune. Le message était bien clair, quelque soit ce qui lui tomberait dessus, il ne serait plus jamais là pour l’aider à atterrir sur ses pieds. C’était malheureux, mais elle ferait avec. Après tout, il n’y avait rien à craindre, aucune menace imminente et aucun problème qui ne pouvait être géré par quelques prouesses administratives et une bonne dose de travail. Le pire pouvant advenir n’était pas si terrible, surtout après avoir assuré une paix aussi durable avec l’alliance de Nilfgaard qui serait officialisée à la fête.

Le lendemain soir, la veille de la fête, Irma était avec Sophie dans sa chambre. Sophie portait une jolie robe blanche à volant avec des noeud rouges et mauves, les couleurs de Cintra et Nilfgaard. Elle faisait tourner ses volants au rythme des applaudissements d’Irma et la pièce se remplissait de gloussements qui se faisaient sans doute entendre jusque dans le couloir.  
Elle ferait chavirer les coeurs à la fête avec son visage de porcelaine encadré de ses anglaises châtains clairs lui retombant dans le dos en cascade de bouclettes brillantes. Sophie avait accepté de donner un coup de main à la mise en scène qu’avait planifiée Irma. Une partie de la fête serait en petit comité et Irma devait faire démonstration de sa magie, elle avait organisé une mise en scène au cours de laquelle elle élèverait l’eau de la fontaine en grandes gerbes et ferait pousser des fleurs. Toute la famille serait là et elle avait hâte de pouvoir leur montrer ce qu’elle savait faire. En attendant elle aida sa petite soeur à ôter sa robe compliquée. Elles auraient pu demander de l’aide à une servante pour enlever la robe, mais elles ne le faisaient que lorsque c’était nécessaire. Ils feraient de bien pitoyables dirigeants s’ils ne savaient pas s'occuper eux-mêmes de la plupart de leurs besoins. Sophie profita qu’Irma place les différentes parties de sa robe sur le buste de couture pour tenter de s’échapper et retarder son heure de coucher. Malheureusement pour elle, Irma la vit et lui fit un plaquage exemplaire, la bloquant au sol tandis qu’elle tentait de ramper vers la liberté, en vain.

Après avoir couchée sa petite soeur, Irma alla saluer les jumeaux dans leurs chambre. Ils étaient en train de jouer aux échecs et l’issue de la partie était déjà plus ou moins décidée. C'était Sacha qui gagnait, lorsque Thaïs aperçu Irma il abandonna immédiatement le plateau pour lui proposer une partie de poker, ce qu’elle se fit un plaisir d’accepter. Ils jouaient avec de grands tubes de pièce de dix et vingts cents, ainsi ils gardaient un enjeu tout en restants raisonnables. Sacha distribua les cartes sous l'oeil attentif de son frère et de sa cousine, ils se connaissaient bien et ils avaient tous été pris au moins une fois en pleine tricherie. Sacha perdait. Contrairement à l’avis général ce n’était pas le fils prodige du frère du roi. La première raison à cela était que la rumeur venait du tuteur bien moins avare de compliment de Sacha comparé à celui de Thaïs. La seconde raison était que contrairement à ce que pensait la cour, Sacha était une fille et non un garçon. Le costume était autorisé pour la plupart des événements d’importance secondaire avant l'âge de quatorze ans, si bien que les jumeaux avaient toujours réussis à se présenter aux évènement vêtus des mêmes costumes. Cela ajoutait à l’air perturbant qu’ils aimaient se donner pour se moquer des invités. Irma jubilait déjà en imaginant la tête que ferait la comtesse de Bellivière en voyant son “prince charmant” en robe, la vilaine fantasmait sur Sacha depuis déjà trop longtemps.  
Elle eut un sourire narquois. Elle n’avait pas les meilleures cartes, mais elle pensait tout de même pouvoir gagner. Dehors, dans les jardins, l’organisateur surveillait d’un oeil strict la mise en place des dernières toiles pour abriter les invités du soleil et d’une scène en bois dans un coin pour que les musiciens puissent jouer et poser leurs instruments à l'abri de l’humidité. Interrompant les pensées d’Irma, Thaïs se jeta sur elle en poussant une grande exclamation, lui arrachant l’as de coeur qu’elle avait caché dans les replis de sa jupe et mettant fin à la partie. Irma était vexée d’avoir été découverte, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et les laissa dans leurs éclats de rires en retournant dans sa chambre d’un pas rapide.

Le jour de la fête arriva finalement. Irma s’était couchée raisonnablement tôt la veille, mais l’excitation qui courait déjà dans ses veines l’avait gardée éveillée plusieurs heures après sa partie de poker.  
Il faisait beau, elle s’était levée et lavée, puis elle avait déjeuné en relisant le protocole pour présenter ses respects à ses futurs beaux-parents. Elle avait ensuite été habillée d’une robe sophistiquée comportant plusieurs couches et un corset, c'était lourd et étouffant, elle ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger dedans, mais ce n’était que pour la partie publique de la fête. Elle avait même été maquillée, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement puisqu'elle était allergique au plomb.

La matinée fut longue mais joyeuse, Irma passa de longues heures à siroter un cocktail de fruit en écoutant sa suivante lui rapporter les faits et gestes de la comtesse de Bellivière. De toute évidence, celle-ci se noyait dans sa honte, les lèvres d’Irma étaient étirées par un plaisir coupable nourri d’une rivalité un peu gamine avec la comtesse. Irma reçue de nombreuses félicitations et put revoir de très lointains cousins qu’elle avait presque oubliés. Il faisait beau et les gens étaient heureux. Irma aussi était heureuse, le pouls rapide d'excitation et les idées un peu confuses par la foule et le brouhaha. Dans un coin à l’ombre elle réussit avec sa suivante à entrapercevoir le roi et la reine de Nilfgaard en pleine discussion avec ses parents sous une toile autour de thé et de petits gâteaux. De loin le roi avait une carrure de général romain avec les épaules larges et le torse épais, il était massif, la reine avait au contraire un corps très fin et une allure coincée. Irma ne réussit pas à bien les voir mais elle aurait bien d’autres occasions puisqu'elle irait bientôt vivre chez eux. Elle se trouva vite assise à table à déguster des amuse-bouches en écoutant un baron lui expliquer son devoir de femme. Ce n'était pas plaisant, mais ce qu'elle trouvait encore pire, c'était les petits gâteaux. Ils étaient au chocolat et à la framboise, et sur le dessus, une oie de sucre penchait son cou au-dessus d'une cerise. Le problème était là, l'oie était l'animal du blason de Nilfgaard et la cerise le fruit de celui de Cintra. Tout dans ces petits gâteaux criait le désir de plaire à Nilfgaard. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout, c'était pourtant puéril de s'arrêter aux petits gâteaux un jour pareil, mais ça montrait la crasse derrière la soie de la noblesse et l’abaissement de la nation pour une alliance maladroite. Irma n’aimait pas ça, le royaume de Cintra était grand, riche et prospère, bien au-dessus des regards amers de la cour de Nilfgaard.

En début d'après-midi, lorsque la première partie de la fête fut terminée et que la famille royale se retira pour se préparer à la seconde en plus petit comité, Irma pris à part la petite Sophie pour lui dire qu’elle ne ferait pas la mise en scène organisée la veille pour la démonstration de magie. Dans un sourire crispé, elle avait dit “Le public n’est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m’attendais”. Sophie avait haussé les épaules: à l’origine, cette démonstration tenait plus à Irma qu'à elle. Elle restait cependant surprise, sa grande sœur avait passé des heures à préparer cette démonstration pour finalement la réduire au strict nécessaire.

Juste après, Irma retourna dans sa chambre ou elle put enfin se défaire des couches de tissu inutiles et de son maquillage. Mélangé à sa sueur, le fond de teint lui faisait l’effet de plâtre humide qui aurait commencé à lui sécher sur sa peau et elle aurait instinctivement eu envie de l’enlever avec une spatule. La princesse s’assit à sa coiffeuse et tenta tant bien que mal de se démaquiller avec une bassine d’eau chaude et l’aide d’une servante. Le labeur terminé, la princesse put enfiler sa robe de cérémonie. Elle était bien plus simple, le corset était moins rigide et les couches de tissu moins nombreuses, assez noble pour un mariage mais pas réservé à faire tapisserie dans une fête publique.

Dans le jardin la foule de nobles avait fait place à quelques tables et une dizaine d’individus, ne restait plus que les proches familles royales et le groupe de musiciens chargés des divertissements. Il y avait du vent et les enfants de moins de huit ans partirent faire du cerf-volant. Pour les autres il était l’heure des échanges des civilités protocolaires, échanges de cadeaux et formules de respect récitées comme des poésies. Irma s’inclina devant le roi et la reine de Nilfgaard, éloges, louanges et autres boniments tombants de sa bouche comme une pluie de pétales séchés. Le roi lui offrit un sourire poli n’atteignant pas les yeux et la reine resta indifférente, rêche et droite sur son siège. Irma alla ensuite recevoir les respects de quelques membres de sa future belle famille depuis une autre table où elle pouvait regarder les enfants jouer à chat. Elle ne rêvait que d’y aller aussi: lorsque les plus âgés avaient le droit d’aller jouer ils faisaient souvent des cache-cache, elle était généralement la première trouvée et elle passait le reste de la partie à rire du loup, ayant elle-même vu toutes les cachettes que celui-ci semblait toujours incapable de trouver. Elle écouta un énième noble lui réciter ses respects et son admiration et notant consciencieusement son nom et son titre avec ceux des autres dans un coin de son esprit et leurs offrant un faux sourire qu’elle savait bien plus convaincant que celui du roi de Nilfgaard.  
Les apparences étaient l’une des pièces majeures des jeux de la politique et elle maitrisait bien le sujet: Un grand sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et le coin des yeux légèrement plissé, les épaules en arrière et le dos droit, les jambes croisées, les bras lâches et les mains relaxées. Elle nota distraitement qu’à la table d’à côté les jumeaux avaient pris tout le sucre et regardaient calmement les invités grimacer en buvant leurs cafés. Ils portaient tous deux l’air sérieux et impassible qui leur servait à couvrir leur amusement.

Lorsque l’heure de la démonstration arriva, les jeunes enfants furent rassemblés comme de petits moutons et assis sur une couverture dans l’herbe devant leurs parents. Irma se leva de sa chaise, épousseta sa robe et se mit au centre du jardin. Elle était stressée, utiliser ses pouvoirs était pour elle comme bouger un muscle que l’on n’a pas l’habitude d’utiliser, elle pouvait le faire, mais il lui fallait parfois plusieurs essais car elle ne se concentrait pas toujours sur le bon élément. Au milieu du jardin, sous le lourd soleil de l'après-midi, Irma se concentra, puisant son énergie de son bas-ventre, de ses tripes, et tirant, la déployant comme une toile d'araignée. Sa magie était brute, beaucoup plus sauvage que celle des magiciens utilisant des formules, c’était une extension de son être, de son âme. À travers sa magie déployée, Irma pouvait sentir la terre, la manière dont elle grouillait de vie et pulsait comme un coeur humain. Sa magie atteignit l’eau de la fontaine et elle la diffusa dans chaque parcelle de matière qu’elle souhaitait contrôler. Enfin prête, Irma tira d’un coup sec, arrachant l’eau de son bassin et la plaçant en anneau autour d’elle avant de commencer à la projeter en hauteur sous forme de grandes gerbes qu’elle repliait à l’infini, formant de complexes formes géométriques.

Malaxant la matière, la baignant dans son énergie et la pliant à sa volonté, Irma était dans son élément. Finalement elle rassembla toute l’eau en une seule sphère qu’elle fit tournoyer comme une toupie jusqu'à ce qu’elle prenne la forme d’un grand tourbillon qu’elle fit grandir avant de le faire exploser en milliers de gouttelettes d’eau formant un épais brouillard. Lorsque Irma permit au brouillard de finalement regagner le bassin, elle tenait dans sa main gauche une branche de noisetier qui avait pris la place des fleurs coupées dans la démonstration initiale. Elle avait pensé prendre une branche de cerisier pour rappeler le blason de Cintra, mais elle avait déjà planté un cerisier dans le jardin cette semaine et il n'en fallait pas plus, le jardinier aurait pleuré. Sous le regard majoritairement impressionné de son public et le visage stoïque de la reine de Nilfgaard et de quelques membres secondaires des deux familles royales, Irma fit alors revivre la branche, lui redonnant des bourgeons, puis des feuilles et enfin des fleures, ramenant la vie aux cellules agonisantes de la branche. Avec énergie et force, dans un seul mouvement vertical, elle planta la base de la branche dans le sol, le connectant au dense réseau de racines parcourant les jardins, reliant les plantes, la fonge, la terre et ses micro-organismes. La princesse prit note de bien signifier à leur pauvre jardinier avant de partir pour Nilfgaard que contrairement au cerisier, cet arbre n'était pas enfant de sa magie et qu'il était par conséquent à traiter comme n'importe quel autre arbre des jardins. Elle salua d’une révérence son audience avant d'aller regagner sa place, prête à recevoir encore quelques formules de politesse avant de devoir passer à l’étape suivante de la fête.

La chapelle était pleine avec la famille royale de Cintra à gauche et la famille royale de Nilfgaard à droite. Dehors, derrière les portes fermées de l'entrée, Irma et son père discutaient doucement en attendant l’heure de débuter la cérémonie. Contrairement à ce que certains des invités de la fête publique pensaient, Irma n’était pas stressée, un peu tendue face à l’importance de l'événement, mais pas stressée. Un mariage était une cérémonie officielle parmi beaucoup d'autres, un devoir et une nécessité. La paperasse avait déjà été remplie, ne restait que les vœux: une formalité. Elle avait cependant hâte de pouvoir voir pour la première fois le visage de son mari. Bien sûr elle ferait avec ce qu’elle aurait, mais elle espérait que le prince de Nilfgaard ne soit pas un vieux grigou à la langue molle.

La musique commença et Irma entra au bras de son père le roi. La tête haute et sa main libre crispée sur sa robe pour marcher librement, elle cherchait des yeux son futur époux.  
Au bout de l’allée centrale se tenaient le cardinal chargé du mariage, la reine de Nilfgaard et son fils le prince, futur époux d’Irma: Friedrich II de Nilfgaard. Lorsque la princesse posa ses yeux sur lui, elle crut que son coeur allait exploser, il se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, pris d’une panique fort peu accommodante aux yeux de la pauvre princesse qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître sous son voile beaucoup trop fin.

Un enfant, Nom de dieu ! Elle ne lui donnait pas plus de sept ans, plus jeune que la plupart de ses cousins. Il avait les joues rondes et rouges, les mains croisées derrière le dos et il se balançait d’un pied à l’autre comme si le peu de temps qu’il avait déjà passé devant l’autel avait suffi à l'ennuyer. Avalant la pilule avec difficulté, Irma s'avança jusqu'à l’autel, un sourire publicitaire agrafé à la face, priant pour que la cérémonie soit brève.

Pour son plus grand malheur, la bénédiction dura une éternité, elle en compta chaque seconde, maudissant l’organisateur qui n’avait pas pensé à prévoir des chaises au couple royal et à leurs parents respectifs. Lorsqu’il arriva enfin à l’échange des consentements elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient coulées dans du béton, ses hanches vieilles d’au moins soixante-dix ans et ses pieds liquéfiés. Elle répéta les paroles du cardinal dans un état second, réalisant qu’elle allait devoir embrasser son marmot de mari à la fin des échanges. Lui aussi fit ses voeux, ne comprenant même pas ce qu’il promettait. Il était là le problème réalisait Irma en écoutant le petit prince parler de sa voix d’oiseau: Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, n’était pas réellement consentant dans ce mariage. Irma s’en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté lorsqu’on avait refusé de lui parler de son fiancé, trop naïve, trompée par sa confiance aveugle en l’avenir, persuadée que tout se passerait toujours bien. La pauvre idiote.

Une vilaine phrase perça le brouillard de pensées négatives de la princesse: “Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée”. Irma s'accroupit en face du petit garçon, relevant son voile et l’embrassa sur le nez, défiant le cardinal de la corriger. Sa nouvelle belle-mère ne réagit pas non plus, imperturbable, portant le même regard sévère qu’elle avait arboré lorsque Irma lui avait présenté ses respects.

Le reste de la cérémonie fut flou et le reste de la journée embrumée. Irma fut vaguement consciente d’avoir gardé Sophie sur ses genoux tout l’après-midi alors que celle-ci apprenait à sa poupée à boire le thé. Emprisonnée dans son fil de pensées lugubres, la princesse ne vit pas les heures passer et bientôt ce fut la soirée qui commença. Après le repas, Irma ouvrit la danse avec son père avant de se laisser aller dans les valses, échangeant de partenaire tous les dix-huit pas, l’esprit attaché à la musique, les pensées fixées sur les pas à effectuer malgré l’automatisme avec laquelle elle pourrait les exécuter, ne pensant à rien, se gardant éloignée de ses inquiétudes et pouvant enfin se forcer au détachement. À la table principale, le prince Friedrich semblait sur le point de tomber de sommeil. Une part d’elle souhaitait tenir le plus longtemps possible sur la piste de danse pour retarder le moment où elle devrait aller dans la suite nuptiale pour la lune de miel. Ouch, l’idée même lui donnait des hauts le coeur. Mais une autre part d’elle se souvenait que le bout de choux actuellement avachi sur un accoudoir n’avait pas le droit de quitter la soirée sans sa nouvelle épouse et que le plus longtemps celle-ci resterait sur la piste, le plus tard il se coucherait. Saluant son partenaire à la fin de la danse, elle alla saluer les deux couples royaux avant de partir en tenant son petit mari par la main.

La suite nuptiale était aussi horrible qu’elle ne l’avait craint: située au rez-de-chaussée mais prenant les deux étages du palais en hauteur, élevant le plafond d’une dizaine de mètres et les fenêtres de presque autant, un lit bien trop grand, couvert de draps de satin rouges, une armoire contenant la nouvelle garde-robe accompagnant le mariage, une porte vers la salle de bain et de grands tableaux depuis lesquels ses ancêtres la toisaient d’un regard critique. Ce dernier détail en particulier la mettait particulièrement mal à l’aise et elle se demandait qui avait bien pu avoir une idée aussi tordue. Refusant de dormir dans un corset elle partit à la recherche de sous-vêtements décents pour dormir avec un petit garçon. Elle allait avec horreur de plus en plus profondément dans le tiroir, passant de soutiens-gorges de dentelle à culottes ouvertes, sans jamais trouver quoi que ce soit de même passable. Dans la salle de bain Friedrich avait commencé à se laver les dents après s'être changé en une ample chemise de lin. Dans un soupir de soulagement, Irma extirpa une épaisse culotte fermée et une brassière à la taille de sa poitrine en cours de développement. Le couturier avait dû discrètement l’ajouter au fond du tiroir quelques heures plus tôt en apprenant l'âge du marmot. Elle les enfila derrière le paravent, se libérant de son corset trop serré et de ses trois couches de robes. Friedrich avait fini de se laver les dents et commençait déjà à grimper sur le lit trop grand, elle put donc aller se défaire de la coiffure trop tirée et se laver dents et visage. Elle alla finalement se coucher à côté de son nouvel époux de six ans et demi, équipée d’une brassière de sport et d’un boxer, dans des draps de soie rouges, sur un bien trop grand lit.

Les bras derrière la tête et yeux grands ouverts, la princesse Irma regardait le plafond éclairé par le clair de lune, tentant de discerner ce qui était représenté sur la fresque qui le couvrait. “J’ai peur” s’était alors élevée la petite voie de Friedrich à côté d’elle. Sans quitter le plafond des yeux, elle répondit “Moi aussi”. Car il y avait beaucoups à craindre: sa nouvelle belle famille à l’air trop strict chez qui elle allait bientôt devoir vivre, le futur développement de sa relation avec son mari, le bambin à côté d’elle, et au final, l’avenir de manière générale. Parce que les choses n’allaient pas bien se passer, les choses ne pouvaient pas bien se passer.

“Tu veux bien regarder sous le lit qu’il y a pas de monstre ?”  
Ah: elle était toute seule cette fois-ci.


End file.
